China Doll
by BlueEyedDreamer97
Summary: Eli was just a normal girl from Whitechapel… or so everyone thought. She's the younger sister of Sarah, and the blackmail used against Sarah by her boyfriend, Jesse. Either she drank human blood, or Eli would be turned. Needless to say, Sarah is still a fledgling and Eli has trust issues. T for slight language. Rory/Oc
1. Prologue

_Summary: Eli was just a normal girl from Whitechapel… or so everyone thought. She's the younger sister of Sarah, and the blackmail used against Sarah by her boyfriend, Jesse. Either she drank human blood, or Eli would be turned. Needless to say, Sarah is still a fledgling and Eli has trust issues._

**Prologue**

Walking alone down a strangely empty street at night isn't exactly smart. It's downright _stupid_. It's even more stupid thinking back to it now that I know the secrets of the town I've called my home for 15 years.

Whitechapel is a tiny little town somewhere in Ontario, Canada that practically no one knows about. Though, I don't know how anyone would want to after hearing all the stories about what goes on around here. Vampires, werewolves, witches, zombies, those evil little leprechauns that like to hide in dark places and bite people; we've had them all. Fortunately, the people in this town are extremely oblivious – or very accepting – otherwise no one would come here ever again, and the people who do live here would high tail it out of here.

The supernatural has been in control of this tiny little town for centuries, even back when it was known as Black's Church. Reverend Black, now known as my older sister's boyfriend, Jesse – talk about 'ew' – was a vampire who murdered a lot of the town's people. Well, the town had their own back and murdered his flock, but what they didn't know was that he was still alive. Maybe if he had died, my sister and I would be human and I wouldn't have so many issues with trusting her.

Sarah is only a year older than me. All our lives we've protected each other, so I really have no reason _not_ to trust her. But the one thing I couldn't protect her from was the bite of death from her boyfriend. She's known as a fledgling, meaning she's a vampire with a mortal body and only some vampire powers. She'll stay a fledgling until she either drinks human blood or her mortal body dies. Well, the first option is out of the question to her, and she doesn't want the second to happen either, so she's come up with a third: find a cure.

Jesse wasn't too happy with that and so he decided to blackmail her… using _me_. Her choices were to drink human blood, or watch me be turned into a vampire. Either way it was a lose/lose situation for her. If she drank human blood, she'd live forever with her evil boyfriend who is _way _too old for her, and if she didn't, she'd lose her little sister. She didn't drink human blood, I'm a vampire, and now I have to live – for lack of a better word – knowing that she cares more about herself than the only family that actually cares about her since our parents are too busy working or sleeping to really remember they have two kids.

The only person I really trust is Sarah's best friend, Erica, but that doesn't mean she knows about our bloody-issue. I don't have any friends of my own, and I was bullied for so long for being the geeky sister of Miss Hot-and-Popular, so no one would want to be my friend. Now that I'm hot, they've all moved on to bullying Erica more, which really sucks for her and makes me feel guilty even though it's technically not my fault. I'll help her when I can, but there are some times when her bullies do something that makes me want to drain them dry, and that's when I know I have to let Sarah handle it.

I am a full vampire. Unlike my sister, I don't want to become human again, since my human life sucked horribly. Just because I've accepted who I am now, doesn't mean I follow Jesse's evil ways. He sort of makes me, so I don't have a choice. One disobeying has made him angry enough; he doesn't need two, much less two from the same family.

"Eli," I turned around to see Gord behind me.

"What, Gord?" I asked, irritably and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jesse wants to speak to you," He told me. I went to open my mouth and give a snarky reply back but he cut me off. "_now_." And he grabbed my arm and flew up into the night sky, pulling me with him.

Jesse's mansion was nice, I'll give him that, but it gave me the creeps.

"Ahh, Eli, how nice of you to drop by." Jesse smirked once we made it into his study.

"What do you want now, Jesse? I'm so not in the mood for this." I snapped.

"Touchy, touchy."

I growled in my throat and glared.

"Fine, straight to the point, than." His smirk dropped and his face turned serious. "Any news on Sarah?"

"Still a fledgling." I reply. "If she wants to die eventually, who are you to stop her?"

"If she wanted to die, she'd ask me to kill her." He practically growled, turning his back to me to look out his windows.

"No," I disagreed. "Because she knows you wouldn't."

He turned back.

"Go ahead," I challenge. "Tell me I'm wrong, because you know I'm right."

He glared. "You're dismissed." He said simply and waved his arm for Gord, who stood by the wall behind me, to drag me out of the study.

"Why do you have to pull his hair like that?" He asked when we got down to the first floor. He'd always had a soft spot for me, being the youngest in Jesse's "flock".

"He's turned me against my sister, and still thinks I'm going to join him on the dark side." I glowered. "Well, news flash, this is Whitechapel, not Black's Church, anymore. He can't control my sister and he certainly can't control me."

At the entrance to the house, he released my arm and turned me towards him. "Just don't do anything rash, Eli." He hissed to me quietly before opening the door and pushing me out.

I said he had a soft spot, meaning he cared, but that doesn't mean he wasn't still rough with me. I'm a vampire, not a china doll.

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? Leave a review to tell me, 'cause I'd really like to know… and by like I mean **_**need**_**. This took me about 2 hours to write, including the time it took to create the cover – which sucks horribly – and the research I've done.**

**By the way, this takes place before Benny, Ethan, and Rory go into their freshman year and Eli is a sophomore while Erica and Sarah are juniors. Thank you, Wikia! Also, this is a Rory/Oc story because I don't think he gets as much love as he should.**

**Kaybye!**

**-Kris(:**


	2. Something's Wrong

**Chapter 1: Something's Wrong**

"Oh Eli!" A voice sang from behind me as I dropped the drained body to the ground.

Knowing who it was, I just sighed and snapped back, "What, Jesse?"

"Convince Sarah to drink human blood." He demanded.

I turned. "No." I crossed my arms.

"Than you're of no use to me, and I'll just kill you." He smirked, grabbing me by the neck and pushing me against the brick wall behind me.

"It won't matter; she'd still refuse to give up whatever human she has left in her." I managed to choke out and he dropped me. I fell onto the lifeless body of the man I just drained and managed to get blood on the back of my sweatshirt.

"Do you really want to lose your big sister forever if she does manage to find a cure?" He asked in a mocking tone, looking down at me with yellow eyes.

"If that's what she wants, than yes." Contrary to belief, I do care about my sister; I just don't trust her with my life… lack of life… whatever.

"Aw, that's so sweet." He tilted his head to the side with a fake sympathetic look before his face turned serious. "Do what you can to convince her, or I'll make your life hell." And then he flew off.

"It's already hell with you in it!" I called after him, getting off the dead man to wipe myself off. I picked him up off the ground and sped off to throw his body in a ravine about 10 miles away from Whitechapel, then ran back home.

Walking in the door, I saw Sarah sitting on the couch with Erica. Trying not to be seen, I snuck up the stairs. Luck was not on my side, however, and Erica saw me. I have no doubt that Sarah saw me, too, but didn't say anything because of the blood on my back.

"Hey, Eli!" Erica called out.

I spun around and smiled brightly at her. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, walking down the stairs slower than necessary to stand in the doorway to the living room.

"Nothing much, we're just talking about the Dusk III premier." She squealed excitedly.

I nodded. "Cool, that's… cool." I really hate Dusk. They make vampires seem so… Hollywood. "I'd ask to join but I'm really tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed." I pointed my thumb towards the stairs.

"Oh, okay! Well, I'll see you later." She grinned.

"Yeah, I'll see you… whenever the next time I see you is." I smile and wave awkwardly. I went to turn around, forgetting the blood on my back but apparently Sarah didn't.

"Eli!" I spun back around. "Where were you?" She asked in a motherly tone. She's the older sister, and it sucks.

"I was just out getting a _bite_." I stared at her and she understood.

"Did you get paint on your back or something? I saw you had red all over your sweatshirt."

My eyes widened the tiniest bit. "Oh, I just fell in a berry bush on my way home." Fell in a_ berry bush? Really, Eli, is that the best excuse you could come up with? _"Clumsy me!" I laughed, nervously. "Well, bye!" I left and rushed up the stairs once I saw she bought it.

I pulled my bloody sweatshirt off and threw it in a trash bag with all the other clothes I've ruined while hunting. "Well, that's another sweatshirt gone." I sighed. "Note to self: stop buying clothes you like."

Going to my dresser, I pull out a black tank top and my Batman pajama pants and head to the shower to wash off any evidence that'd I'd been outside.

Lying on my bed with my laptop about 10 minutes later, Sarah knocked on my door and poked her head in.

"Eli?" She asked timidly, as if the slightest small noise would send me into a brain eating frenzy.

"Where's Erica?" I ask, not bothering to look up from typing my suicide letter.

Just kidding, it's an email to my grandmother.

"She went home." She walked into my room and sat down on my bed by my feet. "I don't think she believed you about the berry bush thing."

"Yeah, I didn't think she would." I shrugged. "Sometimes my mouth talks before my brain can stop it." We laughed.

"So what really happened?"

"I was drinking from some guy-"

"Okay, didn't need to know that!" She cut me off, holding her hands up to stop me.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" I snapped, glaring at her.

"Okay, sorry. Carry on." She said quietly with wide eyes.

"And Jesse came up to me and told me to convince you to drink human blood. I refused because that's not my problem and he pushed me against the wall and threatened to kill me." I paused to see her reaction. Her eyes had widened the tiniest little bit, but she didn't seem surprised. "I told him that wouldn't do him any good and he dropped me on the body of the guy I drank from."

"So, just to clarify… you're _not _on his side?"

"He used me as blackmail, why the hell would I be on his side?"

"Point taken." She stood up and walked to my door. "Just be careful around him, El. He's dangerous." She warned.

"It's not like I speak to him by choice." I laughed without humor. "If I still had a choice, I wouldn't know his history, who he is, or even his name." I shook my head. "Unfortunately, my life is being controlled by him just because he wants _you_."

Then I looked by to the email I was writing and listened as she sighed and left, shutting the door softly behind her.

I know that made her feel guilty; it was my intention anyway. She's the reason I can no longer eat garlic, or go out into the sun without sunglasses, or enter a house without being invited in, or live a normal life where I don't have to kill someone just to survive. I'm happy about not being bullied anymore, but I have to end someone else's life so I can keep living mine. How sick and twisted is that?

And I still have to go to school. Immortal, hot, and still in high school. Whoopee. _Not_.

I sighed, just thinking about how different I am now that I'm undead. As a human I was a goody-goody nerd who obsessed over Spiderman and Wizard101, but now I'm bitter and haven't played Wizard101 for nearly a month. I was changed at the beginning of August, and it's almost September now.

Thinking about it, I sent the email to my grandma and clicked on the Wizard101 icon on my desktop. I signed in, and ended up playing for 4 hours before I realized it was 2 a.m. and I should probably go to bed.

That's the thing with vampires; we don't need as much sleep as we used to, and if we go to bed too early, we wake up in the middle of the night with nothing to do. So I've learned to go to bed late because I'll wake up early no matter what.

The next morning I woke up to my mother – who I forget I have sometimes because of how little I see her – pulling my curtains back and letting the sunlight stream into my room. I hissed without really thinking about it and pulled my blanket over my head so I could reach onto my side table and grab my sunglasses.

My mother pulled the blanket off my head and I was very grateful that I had my sunglasses on when she did.

"Did you just hiss?"

"Uh… no?" I smiled sheepishly; making sure my fangs weren't out, first.

"I heard it, though. You hissed!" She accused while looking at me shocked.

"Yeah, didn't you know? I'm a vampire!" I laughed, hoping she wouldn't believe me.

She sighed. "Teenagers," she shook her head. "I'll never understand them." She turned to leave my room. "Well, get up. I had time to make pancakes before I have to get to work."

I stared at her retreating back, shocked. _Pancakes? Who is this woman and what has she done to my mother?_

"Pancakes?" I asked, unsure if I heard her right.

"Yes," she turned back around at my door, already having it open and her hand on the doorknob to close it. "What, you don't like pancakes anymore?"

"You've _never _made pancakes before." I said.

"Well, now I have." She smiled and closed the door before my shock could wear off.

"What?" I asked myself. I shook my head and got up from my bed to close my curtains again so I could take my sunglasses off and get dressed. I wore my short jean shorts that looked ripped at the bottom and a black belt, with my green V-neck t-shirt and green high top shoes. I put my sunglasses on my head and grabbed my black and white varsity jacket on the way out of my room.

At the top of the stairs I met Sarah and we shared a look at the scent of pancakes.

"What the hell has happened to our mother?" I whispered.

"Are you sure she's our mother?" She asked back and we both looked over the railing into the kitchen where _our mother_ was dancing horribly to some song from the 80's.

We leaned back up. "I remember her dancing like that at Aunt Joanie's wedding and dad pretending he didn't know her and trying to flirt with the cute barmaid." I spoke quickly and quietly with wide eyes.

It was silent as we just stared at each other, listening to her high pitched, tone deaf singing in our kitchen. "Something's definitely wrong." Sarah finally said.

"Not necessarily." I shook my head. "Maybe she got some?" I suggested just as our dad came out of his room with his briefcase.

"Morning, girls." He nodded to us and went down the stairs. "I'm off to work!" He called.

"Have a bad day, " Their mom screamed from the kitchen.

"You too, crazy lady!" He screamed back before calling up the stairs in a gentler tone, "Love you, girls!" and then he was gone.

"Or… maybe not." I smiled weakly.

Sarah shook her head and pulled my arm to drag me downstairs with her and into the kitchen.

"So, mom," Sarah started, as we watched her weirdly dancing around the kitchen.

"Yeah, hon?" She grinned as if this was a normal, everyday occurrence.

"Why so happy all of a sudden?"

"Oh, no reason." She shrugged. "Your father and I are just getting a divorce and I'm moving to America with my new boyfriend."

"_What_?" Sarah and I both yelled.

"How could you get a divorce? You've been married for 18 years!" She protested while I just stood frozen to the floor.

"17 years too many," she smiled. "Change is a good thing, girls, and now that I don't have to see your fathers face every morning, it'll definitely be a good thing."

I scoffed, having gotten over my shock. "You won't be see our faces either." I muttered.

"What was that, honey?" Our _mother _asked me sweetly.

"Nothing, Marianne." I smiled a fake smile.

"I'm your mother." She told me, the smile finally gone from her face.

"You're abandoning your own kids after basically forgetting their existence because you're a workaholic and you think you deserve to be called a mother?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, I gave birth to you, didn't I? Carried you both around for 9 excruciating months?"

"What are our middle names, our birthdays? What grade are we in?"

She searched for an answer but I gave her no time to think before asking another question.

"What are our friends' names, or do we even have any friends?" I paused. "What are our favorite colors?"

Still, I got no answer, so I put my jacket on, and slid my sunglasses off my head and over my eyes.

"Goodbye, Marianne." I nodded curtly. "See you later, Sarah." And then I walked out the door before bolting vampire speed down the street in no particular direction.

**A/N: So there's chapter one, explaining their parents and home situation. I got one review asking me if I could say when I'll be updating next. Well, I'm not very good at keeping a schedule for when I update – I mostly just update when I remember – but I'll try to update every Saturday, emphasis on **_**try**_**. I'm a freshman in high school now and I'm bordering flunking the whole year and having to stay back (which would make me graduate at 20 instead of 19, so that's not fun) or just dropping out of school all together. So, sorry in advance if I don't update when I say I will.**

**Also, I've put a link up on my profile so you can see Eli's outfits for every chapter. This chapter is already up, so go check it out if you want more of a visual.**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, even the anonymous ones. I love you! I'd like to ask anyone who is under the age of 13 who may be reading this story and isn't allowed to have an account yet to tell me in a review so I don't put anything that may be too inappropriate. I don't need to know your age, just say "I'm under 13." And I'll know. The most I'll be putting in here is some cussing but I want to make sure not to put something that's too bad that you'd need to Google to find its meaning.**

**Kay, well, it's almost 5 A.M., and I've been writing this chapter since about 11 so I'm going to bed. Goodnight and happy New Year! Thank the llamas (instead of the Lord because of the religions of others) that we all survived! May we all live to see 2014!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Kaybye!**

**-Kris(:**


	3. I Should Probably Update At Some Point

I should probably update this eventually, right?

I've been working on chapter 2 for… how long have I been saying I was going to update? About four months? Yeah, that sounds about right.

Lemme just check how far I've gotten so I can give you an estimate from how much procrastinating I'm sure to do.

_*Checks chapter 2* _**Spoiler alert! It's called **_**Welcome Back, Doll**_**.**

Okay, well apparently, I started to update two months ago, so the author's note is the longest thing there, but there is actual words for the story in there. And I have a plan that I shall now copy and paste from chapter 2 over to here, BAM!

**I will be updating one chapter every day this week, starting today and ending next Saturday when I will post one more chapter and then the next update won't be until a week from then.**

When I say "today", I mean Saturday. Even though I'm posting this note on a Thursday, the actual upload of chapter 2 won't be until Saturday (Hopefully).

And I'm sick today, so I can force myself to work on a bunch of chapters today and then just upload them when the time comes. But keep in mind that I'm currently flunking out of my freshman year of high school (Quite an achievement for me, _not_!) so this plan that I have, may not work. I still have a crapload of makeup work because I've barely been to school for the past 3 weeks (This week because I'm sick, last week because of my inability to put a bra on, the week before I don't even remember), so I'm very busy and supposed to be doing school work and not writing.

If I don't update by June 25th, assume I failed and either had to stay back or go to summer school (Personally, I vote for summer school, I don't wanna possibly graduate when I'm 20).

**Anyyyyywwaaaaayyyyy! **

Stay in school (Trust me on this)

Blow your nose

And watch out for the leprechaun.

Kaybye!

-Kris*InsertFakeSmileyThatImmediatelyDisappearsInt oASillyLookAsSoonAsYouLookAwayHere*


End file.
